Make a Memory
by Maru.SS
Summary: Uma noite. Vinho tinto. Fotografias. Um passado compartilhado. Um presente distante. Talvez não mais... Será que eles ousariam querer? Tornar aquele momento memorável? Afinal, não havia qualquer outro lugar onde deveriam estar senão ali. Apenas eles, como costumavam ser... Bebendo vinho... Matando o tempo. Podendo roubar um pedaço dele apenas para eles.


_**Fanfic de Aniversário, Yaoi, Milo&Camus, p**__**resente especial para minha querida Lothus e postada originalmente no Nyah fanfiction em 29/12/11.**_

* * *

**_Make a Memory_**

Encheu novamente a taça à sua frente com um sorrisinho saudoso de reconhecimento antes de encher à própria – entre seus dedos – com um cuidado que seu acompanhante estranhou divertidamente, rindo-se. E lá eram eles de novo, como sempre costumava ser.

– Jamais pensei que viveria para vê-lo ser cuidadoso assim com algo. – comentou em tom baixo, antes de levar a taça aos lábios enquanto olhava o homem à sua frente, sentados como estavam à mesinha perto da sacada do apartamento dele.

– Como vai sua vida? Já faz um tempo... – ignorou a provocação velada com um sorrisinho ladino e observou melhor o homem à sua frente.

Já fazia um _bom_ tempo, na verdade...

– Você não foi ao meu casamento ano passado, não é? – continuou no mesmo tom baixo e tomou outro gole de vinho, enquanto analizava aquele rosto tão conhecido. E, céus, que vontade de comentar como era bom vê-lo sorrindo. Talvez fosse uma das coisas que mais sentiu saudades naquele homem, aquele sorrisinho que sempre detestou.

– Isso é uma bronca?

– Não. Somente uma constatação.

Ficaram em silencio um minuto inteiro, olhando para suas taças de vinho ou para as fotos espalhadas descuidadamente sobre a mesa. Toda sua infancia, adolescencia, juventude... Tudo ali, naquelas imagens. Tudo sempre ali, junto a ele.

– Céus, quanto cabelo nós tinhamos... – murmurou, segurando uma fotografia em específico deles. Longos, longos fios loiros e ruivos.

– Mal de adolescente dos anos 80, não é?... – comentou numa tentativa de humor, mas não encarou o amigo à sua frente. Era provável que ainda estivesse magoado por aquilo. – Hm. Cam, como _ela_ está? – forçou-se então a perguntar, mesmo que não quisesse saber. Mas voltou sua atenção completamente para a resposta quando ouviu-o rir suavemente, talvez um pouco ironico. Era algo triste e agradável de se ouvir.

– Quando não apareceu, eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa errada, mas já era tarde para voltar atrás... – meneou a cabeça e tomou outro gole, este mais longo. Não tinha certeza se teria coragem de dizer aquilo. Não agora, depois de tudo. – Nos separamos. Mês passado.

–... Males da vida meu amigo. Sinto muito por isso. – sua expressão não se alterou, apenas tomou também um longo gole de sua taça, decidido a não demonstrar nada do que sentia desta vez também. O celular dele estava tocando, mas não queria saber quem poderia ser.

– Sabe, Milo... Eu-... – encostou-se ansiosamente ao respaldo da cadeira e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, ignorando o celular, mas brincando com as chaves do carro. – Acho que preciso ir... Eu...

– Você tem mesmo que ir embora? – inclinou-se sobre a mesa, recebendo um olhar surpreso do ruivo à sua frente.

– Como?

–… '_If you don't know if you should stay, If you don't say what's on your mind. Baby just breathe'..._ – cantarolou em tom ameno, sem desviar seus olhos dos do outro, ou mesmo sem se afastar da mesa.

–… '_there's nowhere else tonight we should be'…_ - completou com um meio sorriso, inclinando-se também sobre a mesa. – Estamos recriando a letra esta noite, não é?

Riu-se ao ouvir aquilo, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

– Não... estamos meio fora de ordem pra isso... – riu um pouco mais e terminou sua taça. Sorriu. – Nem mesmo tentamos desvendar os 'mistérios da vida'.

–Você e _Bon Jovi_... Eu... pensei no seu sorriso. – admitiu e corou levemente, percebendo realmente o que disse apenas quando o escorpiano o encarou confuso para então sorrir abertamente, alguma emoção diferente de tudo que já vira nele ali, naquele gesto.

– E eu no seu. Acho que talvez todos os dias desde que voltou pra França, ruivo. – não conteve-se a responder, mesmo que estivesse com medo de estar alimentando esperanças infundadas. Inferno, como amava aquele homem! Como será que ele nunca havia percebido isso? Afinal, nunca fora realmente bom em esconder o que quer que fosse dele...

– Milo... – não conseguiu falar mais nada depois disso. Apenas encararam-se por um longo minuto. E temia que a confusão emocionada em seu rosto fosse mal interpretada, como era tão provavel acontecer.

Teve certeza disso então quando o outro baixou o olhar, subitamente desconfortável. – Camus, eu sinto muito. Não quis dizer-...

–... Amo.

– Hein?

– O amo. Milo eu o amo. – soltou essas palavras de uma única vez, talvez esperando que doesse muito mais do que realmente doeu falar aquilo. Porque ao menos sentir aquilo doía – muito, aliás – até então.

Desde o dia do seu casamento, quando não o viu. Quando recusou-se a ter qualquer outro padrinho. Quando tentou ligar para ele e não foi atendido. Tinha que dizer aquilo, mas não sabia mais o que esperar. Talvez fosse incômodo para ele, ouvir aquilo. Talvez tivesse apenas entendido tudo errado mais uma vez, como entendeu, por anos, aquela dependencia que tinha pelo outro como mera amizade. E então por um momento, teve medo de encará-lo.

Mas quando conseguiu coragem o suficiente para interpretar a expressão daquele rosto à sua frente, não pode fazê-lo, pois o rosto à sua frente estava próximo demais do seu, e tudo o que conseguiu foi fechar os olhos antes de sentir aqueles lábios cheios e quentes tocarem os seus, ansiosos, emocionados, macios e urgentes. Fazendo-o rir, sorrir, corresponder e suspirar, talvez tudo ao mesmo tempo.

E aquela era, com certeza, a melhor lembrança do mundo a se fazer.

_**The End**_

* * *

**(You Want To) Make A Memory**

_Hello again, it's you and me_

_Kinda always like it used to be_

_Sippin' wine, killing time_

_Trying to solve life's mysteries_

_How's your life, it's been a while?_

_God it's good to see you smile_

_I see you reaching for your keys_

_Looking for a reason not to leave_

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_If you don't say what's on your mind_

_Baby just breathe_

_there's nowhere else tonight we should be_

_You wanna make a memory?_

_I took up this old photograph_

_look at all that hair we had_

_it's bittersweet to hear you laugh_

_your phone is ringing I don't wanna ask_

_If you go now I'll understand_

_If you stay Hey I've got a plan_

_We're wanna make a memory_

_You wanna steal a piece of time?_

_You can sing the melody to me_

_And I can write a couple of lines_

_You wanna make a memory?_

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_And you don't say what's on your mind_

_Baby just breathe_

_there's nowhere else tonight we should be (we should be)_

_You wanna make a memory?_

_You wanna steal a piece of time?_

_You can sing the melody to me_

_And I can write a couple of lines_

_You wanna make a memory?_

_You wanna make a memory?_


End file.
